


Oh, I wanna have him beside me/On the 25th by the fire place

by Scarletphoenix8



Category: I.O.I (Band), NU'EST, PRISTIN (Band), Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: 99 line and younger are kids!!, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Christmas Party, F/F, Fluff, M/M, Parenthood, Single Parents, its not christmas yet but who cares, mentions of mpreg, this fic is very hard to tag for
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-08-08 06:06:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16423847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scarletphoenix8/pseuds/Scarletphoenix8
Summary: ongniel attend 2hyun's christmas get-together; fluff with a hint of seriousness-yes i am posting a christmas fic 2 months before christmas





	Oh, I wanna have him beside me/On the 25th by the fire place

**Author's Note:**

> ive been writing this for months and i dont want to wait to post it on christmas so happy 2 months before christmas everyone (: its an expansion of [my ongniel drabble](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14625015) \- this can totally be read as a standalone though! i couldnt resist writing ongniel with kids
> 
> also tw for mentions of lesbian erasure, skip the part when the adults talk if it makes you uncomfortable, it's framed by two of these "-"
> 
> title from ariana grande's santa tell me! and much love for my beta [StarTokki](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunetic/pseuds/StarTokki) as always

“Ong Woojin! Ong Jihoon! Come here!” Seongwoo yelled, chasing his children down the street as they screeched their arrival to the entire neighbourhood. Daniel giggled to himself, shutting the car boot as he retrieved the sack of presents they’d brought. At this rate, Seongwoo might reach a level of fitness he had never before achieved. With two boys, the alpha-omega pair had their hands full trying to tame the chaos that was Woojin and Jihoon.

“Seongwoo! Car key!” Daniel caught the small black thing flying through the air with a dancer’s grace. As the plastic square beeped, Woojin and Jihoon (with Seongwoo catching up) were hammering hard on a front door labelled “Kim”. It swung open to more excited screaming as the two children flung themselves at something behind the door. When Daniel finally heaved the sack into the foyer, there was a bundle of wet winter coat and small limbs on the tiled floor. Seongwoo was panting by the doorway as Jonghyun clattered downstairs.

“If only his teachers could see him now.” The older man smiled, extending his hand to Daniel to pull him, then Seongwoo into a hug. “Jinyoung! Greet your uncles!”

A small face popped up from the pile. “They’re not letting me get up!” The typically shy Jinyoung complained, smothered by Woojin and Jihoon’s enthusiastic embrace.

“Jihoon, Woojin, your coats.” Daniel chided, even as he grinned at the cuddle pile. Finally they separated, Jonghyun hurrying to grab the wet coats and dry them on the small coat rack, where two matching small hot pink coats already sat, as well as two even smaller khaki green ones and a navy blue one. Jinyoung wrangled free when Jihoon and Woojin were wrestling with their coats, and half-yelled “Uncle Niel! Uncle ‘Woo!” before throwing himself at them.

“There’s hot chocolate upstairs, and you’re early – Jaehwan had some last minute work to attend to and Sungwoon hyung’s on his way too.” At the mention of hot chocolate, the three boys sprinted to the stairs, Jinyoung taking the lead. “You can leave that there first, Niel,” Jonghyun gestured at the sack. “Nayoung and Kyulkyung already left theirs there.” Jonghyun indicated a significantly smaller bag sitting at the other side of the room. “Here, let me help you.” Between the three of them, the sack was pushed out of the entryway. They finally made their way upstairs, where adults lounged in the midst of screaming children, holding their drinks in hand rather than risk leaving it where a small stray hand could knock it over.

Minhyun raised a hand in greeting from where he was stuck under a small body. “I would’ve come downstairs, but Seonho’s determined to stick to his favourite uncle all day. Besides, he’s asleep, despite the chaos.” Seongwoo stretched one hand out to half-hug his best friend, Daniel opting instead to go for a handshake when Seonho shifted and kicked a small leg in his slumber. “This is Minki,” A pretty man currently manoeuvring his way from the kitchen island waved a hand cheerfully. “And Dongho, our oldest friends.” A man with shoulders to rival Daniel waved from where he was letting a little girl mount his back.

“Nice to meet you,” Seongwoo yelled across the room over delighted screaming. “We’ve heard so much.”

“All good things, hopefully.” Dongho stretched out a hand, the decidedly Eurasian girl clinging to his sweater in delight. Seongwoo and Daniel shook hands enthusiastically, surveying the room in all its chaos. “This is Somi. Say hi, Somi!”

The little girl shrieked with glee and waved. Minhyun smiled and pointed at two women across the room who were encouraging another Eurasian boy to build a house out of bricks. “That’s her mothers, our neighbours Nayoung and Kyulkyung,” Minhyun pointed at each of them alternately. “That’s their son Samuel, and their other son Guanlin is somewhere else…”

Daniel spotted a Jihoon hugging a boy he hadn’t seen before. “Is that Guanlin?” He asked, pointing at the skinny child, who looked utterly confused as to why this hyung was hanging on to him. Minhyun nodded.

“Oh no,” Seongwoo groaned. Minhyun raised his eyebrows in questioning. “Seonho may have one favourite uncle, but Jihoon has favourite _people_. It changes every now and then but he’s clingier than Niel is.”

“At least we know where he got that from.” Jonghyun laughed, offering them gingerbread. “Coffee?”

“Yes, please,” Seongwoo nodded frantically. “I’m going to need more caffeine if I’m going to have to deal with – eight?! There’s eight kids today?!”

“I’ll take a mocha, thanks,” Daniel sighed, flinging his body onto the sofa beside Minhyun. “Seongwoo probably wants his black, with two sugars.”

“Get me ginger tea, please?” Minhyun smiled, and Jonghyun smiled back before leaning over to kiss his husband on the mouth. As the older of the beta pair made the treacherous journey across the toy-covered floor, Minhyun turned to Daniel – or as much as Seonho’s comatose form would let him. “Hey, look at Jisung hyung.” Daniel turned to where Minhyun’s chin pointed at an armchair to see his oldest friend slumped and asleep, his son quietly reading in his lap. “Oh no,” Minhyun commented, amused. “Here comes Somi. She and Daehwi decided that they were best friends, like, an hour ago? When they realised they had the same coat.” Somi trotted across the room and slapped her hands on Daehwi’s book and the small boy jumped, startled.

“Come ride with me! On uncle Dongho’s shoulders! He says he can carry both of us,” she stated with more authority than any six year old should have. Minhyun and Daniel held their breaths as Daehwi’s bottom lip trembled. Then they sighed as he burst into tears. Jisung jerked up from where he was sitting, immediately lifting Daehwi and swinging him around, cooing. Then Somi burst into tears, indignant that her best friend wouldn’t play with her. Nayoung quickly stood and made her way to where her daughter was sobbing, eyes screwed tightly shut.

“What –” Daniel started.

“Daehwi’s terrified of Dongho,” Minhyun informed him wryly.

“Oh _no_ ,” Daniel groaned. “It’s so bad?”

“See for yourself.” Minhyun suggested as the child on his chest started to squirm from the loud crying, his hand automatically coming up to pat the small back. Daniel tried to take the room in from left to right. Kitchen island: Minki and Jonghyun abandoning the drinks and their conversation to do damage control. Floor: Seongwoo (and at this Daniel giggled) folding his ears for Guanlin, who had been abducted of sorts by Woojin, Jinyoung and Jihoon, and Kyulkyung looking worriedly at Somi as Samuel happily continued to build up the walls of his brick house, while Dongho sat alone, at a loss for words. Meanwhile Somi continued to sob, despite her mother’s attempts at comforting her, Daehwi matching her cry for cry. Then the doorbell chimed, which only served to add to the noise.

Minutes after Jonghyun vanished downstairs, the strains of a flute drifted up, much to Daniel’s curiosity. As the flute got louder, Somi and Daehwi stopped crying and started sniffling instead. Then a mop of messy brown hair appeared at the top of the staircase, and slowly, Kim Jaehwan came into view, playing on the flute like a modern Pied Piper as all the children turned to look at him, save Samuel, who was very invested in making sure his house had the highest walls possible. Daniel giggled under his breath again as Jonghyun crept across the floor to the kitchen island, making sure not to cut across the gazes of the enraptured children. When Jaehwan finished, he bowed as the children and adults applauded enthusiastically. Even little Seonho clapped, now fully awake. As Jonghyun armed Daniel and Minhyun with their drinks, Jaehwan gamely took on song requests amongst shrill introductions.

“Who are you?” Daniel jumped a little, startled at how close the voice was to his ear. He turned to see Seonho, escaped from Minhyun’s lap.

“I’m Uncle Daniel,” he smiled. “Seonho, right?” The child nodded.

“My name is Kang Seonho and I’m five years old! My best friend is Guanlin and we have matching jackets,” Seonho recited proudly as Daniel smiled affectionately. “My favourite food is pizza, but appa says it’s not healthy.” Daniel had to hold back a giggle when the small boy pouted.

“Which is why you’re only allowed to have one slice later,” Minki cut in, scooping up the boy to set him in a child’s seat at the dinner table. “Dinnertime!”

The children shrieked and ran to the table, forgetting Jaehwan in favour of food. The man pouted, left alone in the mound of toys on the floor. Daniel took pity on him, stumbling over to hug him. “Jaehwan hyunggggg.”

“Hey Niel,” Jaehwan smiled. “How’re you doing with those two devils?”

“We’re alive, at least.” Seongwoo sighed dramatically, as one of the women snorted.

“We have _three_ children in a household that speaks five languages, I think you’ll do fine. My name’s Im Nayoung,” She greeted, extending her hand to Daniel.

“Kang Daniel.”

“Joo Kyulkyung,” The woman who had been playing with Samuel smiled. “Or Pinky.”

Daniel shook their hands. “Five languages?” He asked politely. “How does that work?”

The older woman shook her head. “Not well. I speak Korean and Japanese, and Jieqiong Chinese. When we adopted Somi she already spoke English, and Samuel already spoke the beginnings of English and Spanish. Guanlin likes using Chinese more than Korean, so…”

Jisung tutted in sympathy. “Daehwi will probably begin learning English from Somi too. Where’s Sungwoon, by the way?”

“Picking up the, and I quote him, biggest cheesecake in all of Korea,” Jonghyun shrugged. “You guys coming?”

“Please,” Dongho added faintly. “Seonho is already a handful on his own. I need help.” The big man looked distressed.

“Sure.” Jaehwan quickly agreed, and the adults trotted over to where Minki was trying to make sure eight children ate properly.

-

“You know, I’ve never been so glad that your children eat vegetables so well, noona,” Daniel murmured to Nayoung. “Vegetables are kind of a hit or miss with the five of them.” Seeing Somi eat her broccoli enthusiastically spurred Daehwi to do the same, as was with Guanlin and Seonho. Seeing even Samuel eat his greens made the oldest three ashamed enough to fork some into their mouths. Nayoung hummed.

“It’s a habitual thing, I guess. Our kids kinda eat anything we put in front of them.” She stuck her fork into the cheesecake Sungwoon had turned up with, which was probably five times the size of Jinyoung’s face. He’d turned up halfway through dinner, gasping dramatically at Jihoon and exclaiming “Pig!” at the top of his voice. The adults held their breath, waiting for Jihoon to burst into tears as he had when he was younger, but this time Jihoon retorted the same, as everyone laughed at their old joke. Daniel was slightly concerned about how his son was learning manners but that was a situation for another day.

The children could only be appeased for so long, and Daniel and Dongho were made to go downstairs (“Surely with those shoulders you can carry lots,” Seongwoo had pointed out slyly) to heave the sacks upstairs. Stacked, the sacks were as tall as Kyulkyung, and about the size of all the children combined. The children stopped their cleaning to look in awe, only to continue when Nayoung reminded them that presents would only come after they packed their toys. Meanwhile Daniel slumped on Seongwoo, who had collapsed on the couch. “Ongieee,” he whined. There was a hum from the body underneath him as long arms snaked their way around him in a hug. “Yay.”

“Sometimes you’re almost as childish as Jihoon and Woojin, and I wonder why I have three children in my life,” Seongwoo groaned, shifting them into a slightly more comfortable position. “But I wouldn’t trade any of you for anything.” Daniel snuggled happily into his alpha’s arms and blearily looked at where the children were beginning to assemble into a ragged circle. Jihoon’s arms were still wrapped around one of Guanlin’s, and Seonho had relinquished Minhyun in favour of Guanlin’s other side. Surprisingly, Jinyoung and Daehwi were half on top of each other as Somi tried to explain to Samuel why they would have more presents this year, the five year old looking slightly overwhelmed. Woojin was talking quietly to Minki, who had collapsed behind the children. If anything all the adults had collapsed, while the children wound down. “Come on, Niel, time to open presents.”

“You go, I’m staying here.” Daniel mumbled into Seongwoo’s shoulder. There was a sigh, then Daniel felt Seongwoo prop him aside on some cushions. Jonghyun and Minhyun had very soft couch cushions.

“I’m sacrificing myself on account of you having had all your Christmas performances, Niel!” Seongwoo declared dramatically. Daniel felt it when Seongwoo walked back to kiss his hair. “By the way, I’m so proud of you, baby.” Daniel smiled. It _had_ been nice to finally perform multiple stages under his new company, since his old company ditched him once he started carrying Jihoon and had to apply for leave. He drifted off to sleep while thinking pleasant thoughts.

-

Sometime later he was roused by a small, cold hand on his wrist. “Uncle Niel?” Daniel peered through sleep-heavy eyes to make out Guanlin’s skinny frame. He grunted a semi-conscious response, which prompted Guanlin to ask more cautiously: “Are you ill? Mama gets like that was she’s ill.”

“No, Linnie,” Daniel smiled drowsily. “Just really tired.”

Guanlin nodded sagely. “Uncle Ong was showing us about your new song – it’s cool! Oh, and thanks for the ball, I can’t believe it!” The grin was wide and toothy and adorable and Daniel couldn’t help it when he reached out to pat Guanlin’s arm. The autograph hadn’t been much of a hassle to get, really – his company was almost desperate to get some interaction between him and other celebrities.

“Uncle Niel!” Daniel groaned again as Jinyoung’s small face made its way into his line of sight. “Look, it’s Daddy!” Daniel leaned back and squinted at the picture of the Wartortle on the Pokemon card. Behind Jinyoung, Jonghyun smiled sheepishly before putting his hands to his head like a pair of ears. Daniel glanced back at the card. The resemblance was uncanny. “Thanks for the deck, Uncle Niel.”

“No problem, Jinyoungie.”

It seemed Daniel’s return to the waking world signalled something to the children as Somi and Daehwi flung themselves onto his lap and thanking him enthusiastically for their presents. Since Somi had scrawled “SOCKS” on her wishlist and Daehwi had primly printed “Books” as neatly as a six year old could, it hadn’t been hard at all to make them happy. Even Samuel and Seonho stumbled over and hugged his legs, mumbling thanks into his thighs.

By ten, the children had fallen asleep in a little pile on the floor and the adults were conversing quietly with wine, hot chocolate or water in hand. For a while, they simply sat and enjoyed the momentary peace. “How’s everyone?” Jisung started tactfully, ever a mom. “Even you two,” the red in his glass sloshed as he indicated the women. Nayoung smiled bitterly.

“You really want to start with the bad stuff, oppa?” Everyone shifted ever so slightly in response to the brittleness in Nayoung’s face as Kyulkyung’s pleasant smile slowly soured. The older omega raised one eyebrow, much too tired to do more. “Lesbian erasure. They can accept you guys,” she waved, indicating Seongwoo, Daniel, Minki and Dongho, “but me and Jieqiong? We’re still ‘cohabiting’. I’m not saying monitoring alpha-omega bonds is wrong, given the history of abuse in those marriages - anyone who denies that crap is blind - but we’re still stuck at cohabitation and you guys are happily married. The kids accept that we’re not married for now, but what happens when we send them off to school? Will other kids bully them for having two unmarried moms?” Nayoung clenched her jaw. “Juju sent another email just the week before, and the reply is still ‘processing’. That one damned word - we might only get married when Samuel enters middle school.”

The silence that echoed in the wake of her words nearly deafened Daniel. He and Seongwoo had their marriage approved much slower than most heterosexual alpha-omega couples, but they’d managed it within a month. From the look on the women’s faces, it seemed they had waited for much longer. They were sweet on each other, and their children, and Jonghyun and Minhyun didn’t just let anyone come into their house what with _their_ history. It wasn’t new either. Word on the street was that lesbian couples were given the least priority in bonded marriage papers - but it was one of those things people whispered scandalously in the break room: no one took it seriously. The evening had clearly taken a dark turn, and the adults sat and reflected on the reality of their future. Surprisingly, it was Jaehwan who broke the silence.

“Noona - I don’t think any of us will truly understand what you’re going through, but I’m pretty sure all of us here want to help. We have no small audience between myself, Niel and Jisung hyung. Minki hyung -” He gestured towards the petite omega, who bared his teeth in a smile.

“Every model needs a cause to commit to in between seasons and projects, and what better than this? It’s about time I put my social media presence to use.”

Daniel found himself nodding. “I’ve got my own omega stereotypes to fight against, but damn, noona, no one wants their children to go through that kind of hell. I’ll see if I can do some street dance project for it or something.” A cold hand threaded their fingers through his, and Daniel looked up into Seongwoo’s smile.

Sungwoon drummed his fingers on the floor, agitated. “HOTSHOT isn’t big enough to risk debating something like this, sorry.” He grimaced. “We’re barely keeping our chins up in the industry as it is.”

“That’s all right,” Nayoung replied, voice only hinting at a tremble. “I wouldn’t want you to risk your career – or that of your group’s – over this.” Seeing Sungwoon’s tight smile, she reached over and lightly placed her strong, elegant fingers atop of his frantically dancing ones. “Really, it’s alright. If anything, I’ll be wishing you and your group good luck.”

Sungwoon’s smile finally eased as he replied, “Good luck to you both.” Nayoung smiled, retracting her hand. Sungwoon’s fingers lay flat on the tile, having ceased their agitated motion.

Minhyun suddenly stretched forward and petted Kyulkyung’s shoulder. “Hey, myself and Jjong will always be next door unless you suddenly plan on moving.” Kyulkyung laughed, slightly watery, at the poor joke.

Jisung cleared his throat next. “Sorry.” He drew in a deep breath, eyes darting to where his son was sleeping. “I shouldn’t have -” Nayoung waved him off and he bravely continued. “Daehwi’s getting a little flak at the kindergarten - some of the other parents don’t exactly contain their disgust at seeing a single parent, and an omega past his prime, no less.” His smile twisted bitterly for a moment. “The Return of Superman offered me an opening though - apparently Daehwi and I were requested by fans and recommended by some of the higher ups at the entertainment company I work at, so - I’m not losing that opportunity to share everything I can about single parenting, omega stereotypes, and now this. It can’t just stay in the dark.” There was a sob as Nayoung finally broke down. Immediately tissue flew at her from five different directions - experienced parents knew to keep that stuff handy. There was a moment when Nayoung and Kyulkyung laughed, throwing the tissue back at an unsuspecting Dongho, who leapt into a standing position, knocking his water over.

Minhyun scurried for a cloth as they collapsed into fits of laughter, shushing themselves when Guanlin muttered in his sleep and rolled over.

The night took a much lighter turn from there, sharing anecdotes and catching up. Nothing else was spilled, sparing Minhyun’s nerves, but Daniel was sure he wasn’t the only one making mental notes to do more research on Kyulkyung and Nayoung’s situation.

-

Sungwoon was the first to stand up and announce in a stage whisper: “I’ve gotta go. My group’s got another gig tomorrow. Hang out some other time, yeah? It was great seeing the kids. Thanks for hosting, you two.” Jonghyun smiled and pulled the younger beta in for a tight hug. As if on cue, books and toys were packed up and coats collected as each parent picked up their child. Jonghyun and Minhyun left to tuck Jinyoung in and Jaehwan helped Jisung call a cab as the older man tucked his son into his hot pink coat. Daniel leaned over the pile and unwound Jihoon’s arm from Guanlin’s waist and picked him up, bouncing him gently as Jihoon mumbled incoherently in his sleep. In a feat of fatherly skill, he picked up Woojin in his other arm, who turned and buried his face into his father’s chest. His boys might be six but to Daniel, they would always be his babies. _What will I do when they’re all grown up then?_

When they finally made it out of the house after many, many hugs and promises to text more and meet for New Year’s, Seongwoo turned to Daniel and asked, “Are you happy? I’m like, tipsy happy right now but I need to know, are _you_ happy? Being my omega, raising children while working ‘cos I can’t very well bring them to the station.”

Maybe it took them a little longer to get here, Daniel reflected, but he still could reply his husband confidently: “Yes. I’ve got you, and the kids, our friends and my job – everything I need.” When Seongwoo tucked his cold face into the crook of his left shoulder, Daniel accepted the mid-walk snuggle until it got a little too hard carrying both the children, dead to the world as they were.

Daniel was all for leaving Seongwoo alone in the car when he pulled into the driveway, the vehicle silent save for the CD he’d put on while the other three slept. He glanced at the alpha, still snoring unglamorously, and sighed. Then he pulled back his fist (just a little) and thumped his husband’s arm. The hit worked like a charm, and Seongwoo jerked awake. “Get Woojin, will you?” He quickly swung to the back and unbuckled Jihoon first, as Seongwoo rapidly came to his senses and half-fell out of the shotgun seat, scrambling to exit the vehicle.

Daniel deemed tooth brushing unnecessary for one night, seeing how soundly the pair was sleeping, and he tugged off Jihoon’s shoes while Seongwoo sat Woojin in his lap to struggle with the tiny velco straps. Jihoon mumbled unintelligibly as Daniel lowered him into his bed and pulled his blanket up to his chin, before kissing the small forehead. Across the room, as Seongwoo put Woojin down, the boy turned in his sleep and curled up into a ball. Daniel gently pushed Seongwoo into the direction of their bedroom and tucked the boy’s blanket around his comatose form, kissing the spot above his ear. With a final look at his sleeping children, Daniel flicked on the switch for the nightlight and turned off the lights.

When he stumbled to their room, Seongwoo looked as if he had passed out once his head hit the pillow, but when Daniel wiggled under the covers, a gangly arm flopped over his waist and attempted to pull him over. With a giggle, the omega scooted over into the open embrace, happy.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you liked it!! i may write about 2hyun's aforementioned history and napink's fight for recognition seeing how my brain loves creating plot,,,


End file.
